1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening element guide device for a power drive-in tool and which includes a coupling section having a chamber for receiving a matching coupling section of the power drive-in tool, and at least one locking member arranged on the coupling section, having a locking section and displaceable between a locking position in which the locking section projects into the receiving chamber for engaging a recess provided on the matching coupling section of the power drive-in tool for lockingly secure the guide device on the power drive-in tool, and a release position in which the locking section is withdrawn from the receiving chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fastening element guide devices of the type described above are used with power drive-in tools such as e.g., screwdriving tools, and are formed, e.g., as pure fastening element magazines or also as extension devices.
U.S. Patent Publication US 2004/0099105 A1 discloses a screw guide device for a drive-in or screwdriving tool the main body of which can be secured on a flange of a screwdriving tool with a clamping ring. A barrel of the fastening element guide device is displaceably arranged with a tubular member on a first constructural component. A lever with an eccentric is arranged on the clamping ring. With the lever, a screw that extends through the two ends of the clamping ring, can be tightened to reduce the clamping ring diameter.
The drawback of the disclosed guide device consists in that for releasing the lever, dependent on screw prestress, a rather big force has to be applied. In addition, the clamping ring is susceptible to wear and damage.
German Publication DE 103 57 485 A1 discloses a screwdriving tool with a fastening element guide device mounted thereon. The screwdriving tool has a holding projection on the outer circumference of which a groove is formed.
On the holding projection of the screwdriving tool, the attachment sleeve of the fastening element guide device, which is fixedly secured in the guide device housing, can be secured. The attachment sleeve has two opposite openings in which clamping members are radially displaceable. A rotatably supported locking collar surrounds the attachment sleeve. The locking collar is provided on its inner surface with circumferential grooves for clamping elements. By pivoting the locking collar, the clamping element can be reversibly displaced in a locking position in which the clamping surfaces of the clamping elements engage in the recess or recesses on the holding projection and in the circumferential grooves of the locking collar. A detent collar with spring fingers provides for retaining of the locking collar on the attachment sleeve.
The drawback of the device according to DE 103 57 485 A1 consists in large number of parts necessary for mounting of the fastening element guide device on the screwdriving tool.
An object of the present invention is a fastening element guide device in which the drawbacks of the prior art devices are eliminated and which can be easily handled.